


Seduction

by Ren



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP fusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> written on the prompt "Kurt/Blaine, HP AU, seduction".

Kurt barges into the library and heads towards the table where a small group of Hufflepuffs is trying to do their homework.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt says in his most seductive tone, leaning across his boyfriend's Herbology book and batting his eyelids. "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Blaine smiles affectionately. "How could I ever say no to you?"

His classmates pretend to be bothered by the interruption, but take advantage of it and start closing their books. "You should go elsewhere to flirt, we're studying here," Wes says, but then he starts talking about the Ball and gets distracted.

When Kurt returns to the Slytherin common room, the first thing he does is telling Rachel about his success. "And you didn't even have to use a love potion!" she teases him.


End file.
